


为什么我的DADA论文只有A？

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 师生；年下；办公室
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 德拉科拿着只拿了A的DADA论文去办公室找他的男友波特教授理论，他坚持要改成O不然给点补偿也行。师生，年下，办公室有羽毛笔和魔杖出没两个不成熟的男人相互报复文末有彩蛋~全文8k+





	为什么我的DADA论文只有A？

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文献给我亲爱的列表，谢谢她们愿意陪我唠嗑聊脑洞忍受我的逼叨叨  
> 也献给看到这篇文章的小可爱，提前祝你情人节快乐呀

为什么我的DADA论文只有A？

“波特教授！”办公室的门哐当一声撞到了石墙上，门口走进来一个金发的斯莱特林男孩，他的手里攥着几卷羊皮纸，上面写满了漂亮隽秀的花体字。

“为什么我的DADA论文只有A？”他把羊皮纸拍到波特教授的桌子上，“布雷斯那个不学无术论文七拼八凑的家伙你也给了A，我辛辛苦苦在图书馆查了两天资料，你就给我一个A？？”

哈利用羽毛笔把那几卷羊皮纸推到一边，露出下面他正在批改的低年级DADA论文，打了一个大大的A。

“一个A没什么不好的，马尔福先生，你的论文是很棒，但是你上课的表现我可不喜欢。”

“瞧瞧！‘对付博格特的咒语是呼神护卫，成功召唤出守护神的要点是美好的回忆’，”德拉科拿起哈利刚批改完的论文大声念出了上面的内容，“这样错误连篇的论文你都给A？ T才最适合他这篇胡言乱语的论文！”

“我想他只是把摄魂怪和博格特写错了，一点儿小错误并不影响整体的评分，我相信他下次不会再犯了。”哈利拿回德拉科手中的论文，“你今天到我办公室就是为了你的论文？”

“对！你说清楚，我上课的表现怎么了，凭什么给我一个A？”德拉科强硬地把桌上的羊皮纸卷划拉到一旁给自己清理出了一块儿空位，坐了上去，把一只脚架在了哈利椅子扶手上。

抬头看了一眼自己面前怒气冲冲的小男友，哈利摸了摸他的头发，不出意外地糊了一手发胶：“在DADA拿个A又不是什么丢人的事情。”

“可那是你的课！你不知道布雷斯潘西他们都在嘲笑我，明明是男朋友的课，明明有那么多的私下辅导，论文居然都没有O。”

“如果你还记得我们私下辅导的时候都在哪里，都在干嘛的话。我想那可和学习一点儿关系都没有。”哈利靠在椅背上，正了正脸上的神情，“而且如果你上课的时候不总是盯着我的屁股，你也不会只有一个A。”

“没有人能抗拒穿着正装的男朋友的翘臀！我是个正常的，有冲动的，青春期男孩！”德拉科鼓了鼓脸颊，在哈利的面前他总是这样的小孩子气，“我不管，你要是不给我的论文一个O你就得补偿我！我当初就不该答应你，什么论文拿O就和我去霍格莫德约会！明明你就是我的老师，去不去不还是你的一句话！我真是被滋滋蜂蜜糖塞满了脑子才会答应你！”

事后哈利回想起这一段心路历程的时候，他只觉得德拉科是被滋滋蜂蜜糖塞满了脑子才会答应他的条件，而他是被德拉科气鼓鼓的脸和委屈的灰蓝色眼眸迷惑才会锁门给他补偿。

哈利每次做爱的时候都是不戴眼镜的。所以当他摘下眼镜，捏着鼻梁锁完门向自己走来的时候，德拉科能听到空旷的办公室里回荡的都是自己越来越猛烈的心跳声。

他在哈利脱下他的裤子低头埋到他腿间的时候捂上了脸。办公室…太刺激了，梅林，我好像要流鼻血了。

不是没有想过在办公室来一发。德拉科在夜晚除了私下辅导的时间里最爱做的事情就是穿着隐形衣借着和哈利一起夜巡霍格沃茨城堡，抓晚归的小情侣和鬼鬼祟祟从禁林回来的低年级学生的机会熟悉城堡的每一个角落，找到那些可以让他们解锁的新场地。禁林里有过，差点儿被海格撞见，主要是哈利放飞自己叫得大声又柔媚，他靠在树上单立着腿，扶着德拉科的肩膀两个人一起前后摇晃；黑湖旁也有过，他们躺在草地上，身下是柔软冰湿的杂草，身前是霍格沃茨最美的夜空，或许有几只跃出湖面的人鱼看见了草地上难舍难分的两个人影；有求必应室就不用说了，那儿总是应有尽有，他们玩了好多不同的play，是除了哈利卧室之外他们最常选择的地方。

但是，办公室？哈利一直坚持不能在办公室乱来，那对他来说同样太过刺激，办公室里的一切无时无刻不在提醒着他和插在他体内抽动的那个男孩是什么关系----师生。

生活总是需要新鲜，刺激和快感的。

哈利解开德拉科的腰带，扯着裤子褪到腿弯，伸手捏了捏德拉科还软趴趴的阴茎。他一边隔着内裤揉捏着德拉科尚未苏醒的欲望，一边靠近了他的唇，伸出舌尖舔了舔。坐在桌子上的德拉科比起哈利还是稍微高一些，哈利俯身向前，一只手撑在桌子上保持平衡，一只手继续对德拉科的阴茎轻拢慢捻抹复挑。他含住了德拉科的下唇，像之前的每一次一样，每一个吻都是由年长者先开始，他细细勾勒过一遍德拉科的唇形后，等着少年逐渐掌握主动权，伸出他的舌头舔湿他老师的双唇，舌头继续前进经过齿关，进入哈利温暖湿润的口腔勾住他的舌头，相互摩擦，交换津液，掠夺彼此仅存的氧气。

慢慢失去氧气的德拉科脸颊泛红，换气的声音越来越明显，但是他不愿意离开他的哈利，他此刻的甜蜜，他此刻的心动，他此刻疯狂想要干死的人。缺氧让德拉科变得暴躁，他不再满足于简单的唇齿相交，他咬着哈利的嘴唇，像每一次那样，以撕咬嘴唇来结束他们刚开始的第一个吻。

“嘶，德拉科•马尔福！”哈利不满地推开德拉科，在下身撸动的手也在此刻停下，他用手背擦了擦嘴唇，手背上出现了一点点的血迹，“你什么时候才能改掉喜欢咬人的坏习惯！”

“下一次，教授，下一次我一定改。”德拉科黏上哈利，温柔地舔去他唇上的血，下身站立起来的小德拉科也讨好地蹭了蹭哈利搭在他腿上的手，“我想波特教授的补偿可不止这一个吻吧？”

哈利拉着椅子坐在德拉科身前，瞪了他一眼，接着认命似的脱下德拉科的子弹内裤，被紧紧包裹在内裤下的阴茎热情地蹦了出来，摇摇晃晃地冲着哈利打招呼，展示着它的兴奋和急不可耐。

从抽屉里拿出一根羽毛笔，哈利握住笔尖拿着羽毛在德拉科的阴茎上来回扫动，他看到了德拉科微微颤抖的大腿，听到了他低低吸气的声音；看到了德拉科骤然握紧的双手，听到了他从嘴里溢出来的呻吟声。

本身就敏感的不行的部位被恋人拿着羽毛来回扫动，德拉科自然是忍受不了这样的刺激，他收紧了双腿，阻止了哈利那羽毛笔在他的大腿内侧挑动，一遍一遍用尾羽在皮肤上写着D&H。

哈利的吻追随着羽毛笔，在他写过的每一寸皮肤上都落下他的温度，吸出他的印记。德拉科永远不会知道哈利上课的时候为什么要穿着剪裁得体的西装，为什么总是在检查作业的时候在他身边转悠，为什么每次演示魔咒都请德拉科做他的助手，为什么每次德拉科完美演示咒语的时候哈利都会在他的胸口上拍拍以示鼓励。

德拉科有多渴望给哈利打上自己的记号，哈利就有多渴望德拉科能属于自己。

德拉科在哈利面前有时是一副孩子气的模样，而哈利也不是时时刻刻是个成熟的大人，他此刻握着羽毛笔不停地在德拉科的大腿内侧和阴茎来回扫动，嘴里还朝着他的敏感部位吹着气，最致命的是他会伸出一点儿的舌尖蜻蜓点水一样舔一下德拉科的马眼，这时候他往往能收获德拉科忍着情欲的那声“教授，别玩了”。

好吧好吧，不玩就不玩了，哈利用羽毛笔最后扫了扫德拉科的马眼作为结束。

舌头从最底下开始，一遍一遍地向上舔到柱头的马眼，德拉科阴茎上凸起的脉络他都能清晰地感受到；感受到他舌头滑过时，突突跳动的血管，血管里奔流的血液，逐渐充血的海绵体，无一不在彰显着德拉科此刻的热情和欲望。哈利后穴一紧，仿佛感受到了他正在舔舐的这根阴茎待会儿会以怎样猛烈的频率在他的后穴里前后操动，会怎样让他欲仙欲死开口求饶，会怎样让他累到脱力动不了一根手指。

德拉科的马眼处流出了前液。他低头看着哈利的舌头随着他的脑袋前后移动，有些粗糙的舌苔划过他的阴茎，舔湿他的阴茎，灵活的舌头在马眼周围打圈，飞快地舔弄着那个小孔，他的龟头因为这样的刺激变得敏感，轻轻一碰就是一束能贯穿全身的强电流。

似乎是为了安抚德拉科逐渐不安分的手，哈利停下了他酸麻的舌头，在龟头上落下一吻，接着用双唇吻遍德拉科的阴茎，一路向下来到他的阴囊，用舌头勾了勾，接着张嘴含住开始吸扯他的囊袋。德拉科双手撑住桌子仰头长吸了一口气，红着双眼低下头看着有规律吞吐阴囊的哈利，他按捺不住内心的躁动，修长的手指顺着哈利的领口伸进去，精准地掐住了他的乳头，一边挺着腰把阴囊往哈利嘴里送，一边夹着他的乳头用指甲时轻时重地按压，划出几道红痕。

刚开荤的年轻人永远把握不好力道！哈利不是第一次被德拉科略显粗暴的爱抚弄疼了，这让他想起他们第一次的时候。那时候德拉科喝醉了，红着脸踉踉跄跄地走到他的寝室门口，狂敲他的门，把他从睡梦中吵醒，一开门就满身酒气地抱住了他平时只敢远观不敢亵玩的DADA教授----哈利•波特。

我爱上你了，哈利•波特，我想操你。

那时候自己说了什么哈利其实已经记不太清楚了，是敲了敲德拉科的脑袋说要叫教授还是拿来醒酒魔药给他，又或是脱了衣服抱住了这个自己也暗恋了许久的学生对他说那就来操我吧？

他只记得那一晚上喝醉了的德拉科格外不知轻重，刚脱了裤子就提着阴茎直往他的后穴里怼，塞不进去还打了哈利屁股好几巴掌，哼哼唧唧地抱怨哈利的屁股太紧。

他只记得那一晚上喝醉了的德拉科格外热情，拉着他一遍一遍不知疲倦地说着我爱你，说着你从今往后只能给我操，你的屁股永远都是我一个人的。哈利记得自己累得不想说话却还是反问了他一句他怎么就失去了对自己屁股的所有权。德拉科呆住了，半晌反应过来说那哈利的屁股以后就是德拉科和哈利的共同财产，同理，德拉科的阴茎也是他们的共同财产。

他还记得第二天德拉科醒来的时候看着坐在床上批改原本应该是昨晚要改完的论文的自己不知所措，脸瞬间红成了夕阳，你你你你了半天也没说出一句完整的话。

“我的腰很疼，帮我揉一揉？”哈利憋住笑拉过德拉科的手放在自己的腰上，“下次别喝酒了，你看你都不记得我们昨天做了多美妙的事。”

好了，德拉科的脸更红了。

那时候的德拉科多可爱，一点都不像现在这样！哈利愤愤地看了一眼闭着眼睛享受的德拉科，他的手正扣在自己的后脑勺上，按着自己的头前后移动吞吐着他的阴茎。哈利红着脸喘着气吐出阴茎，双手握着德拉科的阴茎上下套弄，复而又低头含进了头部，舌头在冠状沟上舔弄，一圈一圈地来回扫着。德拉科只感到身下不间断地传来快感，他的心跳在不停加速，脸上身上的皮肤泛出红色，无处安放的双手摸着哈利的前胸和后背，插进他的黑发里，按着他的脑袋按着自己想要的频率越来越大力地前后摩擦着自己的阴茎。前液不断流出，哈利耐心地用舌头在马眼周围舔着流出的液体，或是用嘴吮吸，发出一声响亮色情的声音，德拉科的阴茎一直戳着他喉咙里的那块软肉，勾得他痒痒的，想要咳嗽；他努力地含住德拉科粗大的阴茎，头部擦着自己的软肉进入喉咙，一次次的吞咽模仿着性交的动作，一次次的收缩让德拉科的欲望膨胀，让他一步一步走向高潮。

哈利可没那么好心就这么轻易地让德拉科释放，他熟知德拉科的临界点，在高潮即将来临的时候他伸出手指握住了德拉科阴茎的底部，舌头也堵在了龟头上，另外一只手不住地撸动阴茎和阴囊，催化德拉科的欲望可就是不让他痛痛快快地释放。

“哈利•波特！嘶……别舔了，快点，我忍不住了！”德拉科被一波一波袭来的情欲涨红了脸，他扣住哈利的头，将无处安放的暴躁转换成揉搓他DADA教授本就炸毛的脑袋。“快点，哈利，松开手，哈利，我真的憋不住了！”

哈利紧紧掐住德拉科阴茎的底端，舌头倒是松开了，他像舔吃一根棒棒糖那样舔着德拉科硕大的龟头。

“你可不知道自己的极限在哪里，德拉科。”

“哈利•波特！我今天一定要把你操哭！你快松手！快松手！”年少的男孩嘴上叫嚣着却不敢伸手去掰开哈利禁锢住他下身的双手。

“操哭？得了吧，德拉科，你的技术我还不知道？距离操哭我还有好大一段差距呢！”德拉科的技术到没有哈利说的那么差，在不断的做爱中，德拉科的技术越来越好，从最开始的简单冲撞变成了如今的九浅一深，但是水平距离操哭哈利倒还真是差一截。

不过有时候巫师可不能把话说得太满，德拉科技术可能没有很好，但他胜在有道具相帮呀。

终于射了出来的德拉科跪在哈利的椅子前，粗鲁地扒下他的裤子，抬着他的腿架到桌子上，这样哈利的臀部就自然地微微抬起，后穴也就展现在了德拉科的眼前。

挤出两泵的润滑剂，德拉科把指腹伸向哈利的小穴，将润滑剂涂在穴口周围和已经撑开了一些的褶皱上，伸进一根手指，碾平周围的褶皱。这可不是一项简单的工作，穴肉和肠壁紧紧地绞着德拉科的手指，缠着他不让他再向前一步，拖着他的手指挽留他在这温柔乡里。等第二根手指能进入的时候，哈利已经开始发出舒服的哼哼声，他扭着腰，摆动着臀，躺在意思上，双手扶在扶手上咬着嘴唇看着奋力开垦的德拉科。

哈利有羽毛笔，而德拉科选择了魔杖。他拿过哈利放在口袋里的冬青木魔杖，将手柄那粗一些的一端塞进了哈利紧致热情的后穴。魔杖表面有些凹凸起伏，并不是平滑的，那些凸起和凹陷随着德拉科转动魔杖一点一点地划过湿润的肠壁；魔杖也不像德拉科手指一样柔软，哈利的后穴紧紧地绞住魔杖的时候带给他一点疼痛；冬青木的魔杖不像德拉科的手指一样炙热，比体温低一些的温度从内而外刺激着哈利，让他不断地自我放松想要把他的好朋友排出体外。

就像哈利之前没打算放过德拉科一样，他也没打算就这样放过哈利。他转动着冬青木魔杖，接着又从口袋中拿出自己的山楂木魔杖，这次他没有向之前一样将手柄那端塞进哈利的后穴，他用右手握住魔杖，将细长的魔杖头塞了进去。

“马尔福！你在干什么！”也许是德拉科报复的意味太过明显，哈利挣扎着起身想要抽出魔杖。

“嘘~，哈利，你没有听见你的小穴正发出渴望我的魔杖的声音吗？”德拉科松开握着冬青木魔杖的手，竖起放在唇边，同时右手掌控着他的山楂木魔杖在哈利的腺体上戳下去。

“啊！”当哈利想要阻止德拉科的时候已经来不及了，随着从尾椎骨开始贯穿全身的电流他大叫一声，眼前一黑，双手紧紧地握住扶手，张大了嘴喘气，活像一条快渴死的鱼。

“停下停下……德拉科，停下…”哈利摸向德拉科的双手按住他将要挥动的手腕。

“不行，波特教授，我答应过您会操哭您的，这可才刚刚开始呢，请别着急。”德拉科握着两根魔杖，俯身吻住哈利的唇，手上动作不停或轻或重地按压着他的腺体。

哈利只能感觉到全身不间断地被一股电流贯穿，这让他觉得他即将迎来一次最久的高潮，这种感觉强烈到他不能忍受，他推开德拉科，大声地呻吟起来，眼睛被水汽迷住，双手揪着德拉科衬衫的领口，酡红着脸嗯嗯啊啊地叫个不停。

咚咚咚，办公室的门被敲响了，费尔奇沙哑的声音响起：“波特教授，你办公室里面是出什么乱子了吗？那是什么声音？”

“没事！我在…嘶…改论文，刚刚脚磕到桌子了！”哈利咬着自己的舌尖努力让自己的声音听起来像是一个辛勤批改论文的教授而不是一个体内正插着两根魔杖被操得小穴直流水的淫贱荡妇。

德拉科坏笑地握着山楂木魔杖在哈利的腺体上按压着，左手握着的冬青木魔杖不断进进出出扩张后穴，他低着头在哈利的锁骨上咬着，吸出痕迹，探头咬住哈利的耳垂，往他耳朵里吹着气：“我听说男人是可以前列腺高潮的，你想试试吗？”

“不想！”

“反对无效，教授。”德拉科在哈利唇上吻了一下接着大力地刺激起他的腺体来。

哈利咬着手指呜呜咽咽地，他可不想让德拉科知道自己此刻简直要被他的魔杖操得爽上天，他感觉到他下身的肌肉全在收缩，快感一波一波地袭来，周围的温度越来越高，后背也开始出了些汗，心脏跳动得越来越快。不一会儿，他颤抖着身子，阴茎流出了清亮，透明的液体，并不多，液体向下流着打湿了他的耻毛。

哈利仍在颤抖着身子平静自己的时候，德拉科将他抱起放在桌子上，急吼吼地拔出两根功劳盖世的魔杖，扶着自己阴茎就挺腰而进，当整根没入的时候，两个人十指相扣同时发出了一声满足的叹息。

“你动一动。”见德拉科长久没有要抽动的意思，哈利皱着眉扭了扭腰：他这样光插着不动是什么意思？

“动一动？像这样？”德拉科勾着哈利的双腿将他的膝盖怼到他的脑袋旁，小幅度地动起腰来，手指捏着哈利的乳头，指腹在乳晕上打圈，指甲划过周围的皮肤引起哈利的一阵战栗。

“快一点。”哈利含住德拉科的两根手指，舌头来回扫动，舔舐德拉科的手指。

“我越来越发现波特教授远没有表面上那么禁欲，您说呢？”德拉科的手指夹住哈利的舌头向下压住它。

哈利哼哼了几声，德拉科收回手指，哈利喘了几口气，直起身子来向德拉科索要了一个温柔缠绵的吻：“当然，你没有发现自从五年级我当了你的老师之后我上课就只穿西装不穿长袍了吗？你说我那身剪裁得体的西装是专门为谁准备的，马尔福先生？”

“当然是我，哈利。”德拉科捏着哈利富有弹性的两瓣臀，由着哈利抱着他的腰。

“斯莱特林加十分，”哈利在德拉科侧颈轻吻，“现在可以开始了吗？我尊师重道的马尔福先生？”

德拉科握住哈利纤细的脚踝，挺腰的频率越来越高，力度也越来越大，他九浅一深九深一浅换着来，阴茎深深浅浅地在哈利柔软的后穴里进进出出，不一会儿哈利的后穴就变得更加湿润了，龟头滑过已经变得平整的肠壁，粉色的穴肉随着德拉科的动作不停翻出，随之流出的还有半透明的肠液，每次进出都能听见呱唧呱唧的淫荡水声在办公室里响起，混合着德拉科挺腰时的低吼声和哈利被摩擦到腺体发出的呻吟。哈利躺在他的办公桌上，手指抓着身上唯一一件衣物----皱巴巴的衬衫，随着德拉科的动作不停地大叫，一声比一声甜腻，一声比一声动情，一声比一声骚气。

德拉科真是爱极了和讲台上截然不同的哈利，此刻的他丢下了他在讲台上时候的冷静，他被德拉科拉着陷入了情欲的泥潭，无法抽身，两个人相互拉扯着，在这团泥沼里谁也不肯出来；他丢下了他平时的禁欲，在德拉科的身下呻吟浪叫，不断地扭着腰配合德拉科，好让他的阴茎每一次都能碾着自己的腺体抵达甬道的最深处；他的眼睛因为不停摇摆的身体和摘下眼镜后无法聚焦，他只能看见眼前有一片模糊的金色。德拉科的碎发纯在额前，一甩一甩地擦过哈利的脸颊和鼻尖；他的额角因为卖力的抽动挂上了几滴汗水；他全身的皮肤因为动情而泛出了红色，连带周围的温度似乎都上升了不少。

在最后的时候，德拉科按着哈利的腰，找准了哈利的腺体，大力抽送一阵后，两个人都相互吐露出了白色的液体，德拉科的阴茎躺在哈利的小腹，液体溅到了哈利的下巴，还有几丝挂在了他汗湿的黑发上；哈利的阴茎戳着德拉科的小腹，溅出的液体洒在了他的胸口和小腹。

高潮余味后，两个人相拥躺在办公桌上交换了他们这场性爱的可能是最后一个吻。

“你记得今天是什么日子吗？”德拉科吻了吻哈利的伤疤，把玩着他的手指。

“嗯？今天，今天不是你扬言要操哭我结果失败的日子吗？”哈利懒洋洋地躺在桌子上，拿着自己的冬青木魔杖在德拉科衣服上乱蹭。

“总有一天我会把你操哭的，你别小看我！”德拉科开心地在哈利肩头咬了一口，埋在他的肩颈里闷闷不乐：为什么今天又没有操哭哈利呢？

“我爱你，哈利，我爱你，哈利•波特。”德拉科埋在哈利肩颈里，小声而又缠绵地告白。

“我知道了，”哈利推了推他，“快起来，你下午不是还有魁地奇训练吗？该过去了。”

“我要毕业了，哈利，而且，我已经成年了。”德拉科蹭着哈利的脑袋，他就要毕业了，毕业之后可不能像现在这样天天见到他的恋人了。说起来，恋人这个身份也是时候该更换一下了，“你准备什么时候和我结婚？”

“说什么结婚，我们现在都还没有公开在搞地下恋呢！”哈利拍了拍德拉科的脑袋，“快去训练吧，别让他们等你。”

德拉科哼哼唧唧地起身穿好衣服满脸不开心地朝外走：哈利每次都是这样，总觉得他还是个小孩子不能承担责任，可是他都成年了！在他这个年纪，他爸妈都已经订婚了！可他倒好，男朋友还不愿意和他公开关系！

哈利在德拉科即将路过自己走向门口的时候拽住了他的袍子。

“情人节快乐，德拉科，”他回头看见还躺在桌子上的恋人对自己笑得很温柔，“等你毕业，德拉科。”

德拉科站在原地思考了一会等他毕业哈利就要如何，接着他灵光一闪，跑过去捧住哈利的脸深深地吻了下去：“等我毕业我们就结婚？我听到了！你不能反悔！我今晚训练完魁地奇就来找你！”

“来找我干嘛？”

“要情人节礼物！那我们今晚尝试一下那个新的姿势吧！就这么决定了！我先去训练了！”德拉科说完之后一脸荡漾地离开了哈利的办公室，走时还甚是贴心地关上了门。

“你做梦！德拉科•马尔福！”哈利扶着腰大吼一声：他这是不操哭我不罢休？现在刚刚做完一次怎么晚上又要来了呢？我的腰还没缓过来啊！

哈利生气地捶了桌子一拳，低头看见自己正好捶在了那篇咒语写错被德拉科吐槽的论文上。生气的波特教授划掉了原本写着的A改成了T。

咒语是滑稽滑稽好吧？呼神护卫？什么巨怪脑子！

 

 

 

 

 

情人节买一送一小彩蛋

他还记得第二天德拉科醒来的时候看着坐在床上批改原本应该是昨晚要改完的论文的自己不知所措，脸瞬间红成了夕阳，你你你你了半天也没说出一句完整的话。

“我的腰很疼，帮我揉一揉？”哈利憋住笑拉过德拉科的手放在自己的腰上，“下次别喝酒了，你看你都不记得我们昨天做了多美妙的事。”

好了，德拉科的脸更红了，低着头默默地给哈利揉着腰，嘴唇翕动了几下。

“你说什么？”哈利放下羽毛笔凑近了德拉科，胸口和脖子上那一片红紫的痕迹就这么摊在德拉科眼前。

“我说，能不能再来一次，我都忘了……”宿醉的少年委屈地鼓着脸。他不知道自己是幸运还是不幸，好不容易和自己喜欢的人滚了床单结果因为醉酒忘得一干二净。

哈利点了点头，接着就看见少年原本委屈的双眼发出绿光，整个人跃到自己身上开始解衣服。

“不不不，不是现在，德拉科。”哈利按下他的手，“等，等周末吧，等你比完魁地奇，我现在腰还疼着。”

“那我要你亲亲我，我什么都忘记了。”

“好，好……这样可以了吗？”

“再来一个吧，教授！”

最后哈利还是没有按照计划改完论文，而德拉科得到了数不清的亲亲。


End file.
